The present invention relates to a software package, and more particularly to a pilfer resistant software package for a diskette and for printed instructions concerning the software.
Presently, software is packaged in a variety of ways, including the provision of the stored software medium and any instructions relating thereto in a carton which may be easily opened for viewing by a perspective customer. With such access to the elements of the package, pilferage becomes a problem.